The present invention relates generally to a cordless power tool and more specifically, to a battery-powered pipe cutter.
Power-operated pipe cutters perform cutting operations in a variety of manners, many of which are largely automated. However, these methods of cutting oftentimes require manual intervention at some point during the cutting process, including, for example, loading a pipe within the pipe cutter, adjusting the pipe cutter to accommodate different pipe sizes, and applying a cutting force to the pipe. Such manual intervention can be time consuming and result in imperfect cuts.